Under Arrest!
by Volvagia57
Summary: "How strong do you think she actually is? Her heart...her soul...how much do you actually think this one is worth...Gajeel...?" Fairy Tail celebrated it's rebirth in x792. Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily(along with Jet and Droy, they invited themselves)take on a job. But, what's wrong with Levy...? ...It's as if...somebody else's soul is in her vessel...no.../May incude Nalu/GrUvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you for taking your time to read this first! Secondly for those of you who haven't read the Fairy Tail manga; after the tartaros arc Levy, Gajeel and Lily spent a year at the magic council after the guilds disbandment. In the avatar arc Gray was infiltrating a dark guild named Avatar who's goal was reviving Zeref. Gajeel was under the impression that he was working for the guild. He was later found innocent and Avatar was destroyed, the guild was revived and Gajeel told everyone he'd arrest them multiple times. End of story~!**

I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a catastrophe!

It was the year X792. Magnolia was quiet, well most of it was anyway. The Fairy Tail guild had finally been rebuilt and officially back in business. The dark guild known as Avatar was destroyed and to Fairy Tails relief Gray was found innocent. Despite this Gajeel still wanted to arrest him. Though he wanted to arrest everyone after working for the Magic Council for a whole year.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Gajeel shouted pointing a long finger in Pantherlilys direction."Why!?" Lily asked. "For...uh...Following me around everywhere!(?)" Gajeel replied. "But I'm your partner! Aren't I supposed to follow you?" "Yeah." Came Gajeels reasonless reply. "Then why not arrest Jet and Droy, they always seem to follow us on jobs." Lily asked hopefully. "Nope! They follow Shrimp." Gajeel answered with a wide grin. "Then doesn't that mean that Levy follows us?"Lily looked over in Levys direction. She was-to noones surprise- reading. Jet and Droy were butting heads arguing, most likely about something to do with Levy "Gihi."

"LEVY MCGARDEN YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Gajeel stood up straight infront of Levy pointing his finger at her. "Eek! Levy jumped about three metres into the air from the Iron Dragon Slayers sudden outburst. "Why!?" Jet and Droy both asked in unison. "I'll protect you Levy!" Jet said with a proud smile spread over his face. "Nwo I weill!" Droy tried to say with a chicken leg stuffed into his large mouth. Suddenly Jet and Droy started arguing... again! "Why am I the one being arrested here..." Levy pouted. "For following me and Lily everywhere!" Gajeel still had a wide grin glued onto his face. A pink glow suddenly took over Levys cheeks. "Since when do I follow you anywhere!?" Levy exclaimed still pouting. "What about when you followed us to the Magic Council?" Gajeels grin now turned slightly evil. "Hey! You two practically dragged me there with you!" "Whatever. You're still under arrest no matter what kinda excuse you try and make."

Gajeel reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper before placing onto the table infront of Levy. After examining the paper for several seconds Levy found that it was a job request. The client was from the town Cilantro. The job was to retrieve ancient scripts from a bunch of 'dangerous magic users' and translate them."

After agreeing to take the job Levy was told to me Gajeel and Lily at the train station tomorrow at 12:30 ready to catch the train at 1:00pm. Upon hearing Gajeels request Jet and Droy immediately stopped arguing. "A job?" Jet asked. "I'm in!" said Droy. Levy was surprised at her teammates' sudden decision to tag along. Gajeel however seemed completely against the idea. "Theres only 3 tickets for the train." He told them."Then we'll buy more." Jet said dully.

"Hmph." _Every time he tried to go on a job with Levy, Jet and Droy would always butt in. I mean, yeah their part of her team and all but doesn't she get enough of them sometimes? Their always arguing over her and all. Maybe she's just too nice to say anything too them. They should just give up. They've already been flat out rejected, plus now their way too old fo_ _f he-_ _WAIT WHAT! Why the hell should I care?!"_ Gajeel let out a quiet "Tch" before shaking the thought off _._

* * *

Appropriately 24 hours later

"Can't we just leave without them!" Gajeel asked impatiently.

"No." Came Levys quick reply.

"But their taking too long! Were going to miss the train!"

"Whats the rush? I thought you didn't like transportation."

"I don't. But the quicker we get on the quicker we get there and get the damn transport part outta the way."

"Well you and Lily can leave, I'm going to wait for Jet and Droy."

"Whhoooooohhhhhh **(I have no idea how to make train noises! xD)**

Levy looked over to the right to see Jet dashing towards them with Droy crawling behind.

"Are we late!?" Jet called out.

"Yeah! We missed the dammed train!" Gajeel answered annoyance in his tone.

"Oops..."

Levy looked down at her lap where a certain exeed was sleeping and sighed.

After ten minutes of awkward silence Levy decided to break it. "...So...how long until the next train?" Levy looked over at Gajeel who was sat to the right of her.

"Theres a train to Cilantro every half an hour, so about twenty minutes."

"Oh. So how long do you think it'll take to finish the job?" Levy asked in attempt to keep a conversation going.

"Provided we don't run into too much annoying crap, about three days."

"What do you mean by that?" Levy had a hint of worry in her tone.

"What is this Job anyway?" Asked Droy.

"You came on the job without even knowing what it was?" Lily asked suddenly awake.

"Yeah well..." Jet began suddenly cut off by Gajeel.

"Tch."

"Whats with the 'tch'." asked Jet.

"Nothing. We have to track down a bunch of idiots steal some boring scrip and translate it."

"It's a good job Levy's here then." Jet smiled.

* * *

The train arrived after another awkward fifteen minutes of silence. The five showed their tickets and got on the train.

Levy, Lily and Gajeel sat at one side of a table whilst Jet and Droy sat at the other.

Within spilit seconds of the train moving Gajeels face had already turned a greenish colour and he looked as if he would either pass out or throw up in seconds. Levy had taken out a book and began reading it. Gajeel had passed out already, everything was quiet.

Levy woke up and immediately realised that Gajeel was lying across her lap. Her cheeks immediately began glowing the colour of Erzas hair.  
 _When did I fall asleep!? And why is Gajeel asleep on my legs! Ahhh!_

"Levy, you're awake." Droy said pointing out the obvious.

"Wait, when did I even fall asleep?" Levy shrieked

"About four hours ago. The journeys nearly over." Jet answered her question.

"And why is Gajeel asleep on my lap!?" Levy cried out.

"He was leaning against the window, we took a sharp turn and he...fell." Jet explained.

"How long do we have left?" Levy asked her teammates, her cheeks still glowing quite brightly.

"About five minutes."

The rest of the journey was silent.

"Gajeel, we're here." Came Lily's voice.

"Huh." Gajeel opened an eye and quickly realized that he was lying on Levy lap. He bolted up no faster or slower than light itself. WHY THE HELL WAS I LYING THERE!?" He quickly jumped off his seat and once again pointed finger at Levy. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

"I thought I was already under arrest." Levy said quietly with a slight smile on her face, though her cheeks were still a bright red.

"You are!"

"But you haven't arrested me yet."

"That's because I...uh...need your...brain! To...uh...translate stuff!"

"Uh-huh."

"Uh, guys...we might wanna get off the train before it leaves." Lily interrupted.

"R-right." The two answered in unison forgetting anyone else was there their cheeks slightly flushed.

The 'team' walked off the train to reveal a fairly normal looking town.

"Wait, I thought we were going to Cilantro. That sign says that this is Geranium Town." Levy noticed pointing at a green coloured sign.

"We were, I got notified by the master this morning that the client had decided he wanted us to meet him here instead." Gajeel answered her question. "This towns actually quite small so if we look over in that direction you can see the clients house." Gajeel pointed a finger in the said direction and closed one eye, he then began walking as he lowered his finger and opened his eyes.

A silence fell over the group as they began following Gajeel down the path.

They reached the clients house in less than five minutes.

This house in particular stood out from the others. It was a gleaming white color and looked quite posh.

Gajeel slowly raised his hand up to the door and knocked it. After approximately 30 seconds a fair sized man opened the door. His eyes were a deep blue and he looked around the same age as Gajeel. His hair was emerald coloured and curled at the ends. He was wearing a white suit with an aquamarine tie.

"Ah, you must be the mages from Fairy Tail." A friendly smile on his face. He looked over in Levys direction as a small pink tint appeared on his cheeks. You wouldn't have noticed it unless you were looking for it. Though Gajeel did. He smiled at Levy.

Upon realising his kind smile Levy smiled back. Gajeel however also noticed his friendly gesture. He shot an unnoticed glare at the sapphire eyed client. "Tch."

"Please, come in." The client raised his hand and held it out pointing at the door. The five followed the short hallway before walking into quite a large lounge.

"Feel free to sit down." The client walked into the room with his kind smile again on his face. Both Jet and Droy along with Pantherlily sat down on the gleaming white couch, Gajeel and Levy however stayed standing.

"Aren't you two going to sit?" The Clients kind voice asked.

"N-no, I'm fine thank you." Levy replied.

"May I have your name miss?"

"Levy." Levy replied returning his kind smile. "Levy McGarden.

"That's such a pretty name! Just like your eyes." The mans head was tilted slightly to the right smiling again.

Gajeel didn't know why but this mans actions seemed to anger him. It was as if he was...Jealous. Nah. Scratch that.

"Well then, I guess I should explain your job in more detail. Approximately 3 weeks ago some mages beyond my control broke into this house. The only thing they took were some ancient scripts that have been passed down by my family for many years. On that note, I never actually knew what those scripts translated to, so I added in a bonus 15,000 jewel if the scripts were to be translated. Which brings me to ask if you'l be translating the scripts for me once you retreve them."

"Yup, Levys gunna translate them for us, right Levy!" Droy cheered.

"Yep."

The client-to Gajeels annoyance-smiled over at Levy again as she smiled back.

"I see. You must be very talented!"

 **Well there it is! Chapter 1! I have no idea why but I already really like the client. I haven't even named him yet and I've already done a few doodles of him! Anyway what were your thoughts on the chapter? I've tried to keep (Gajeel in particulars) language mild. Reviews, Follows and Favourites are highly appreciated! The next chapter should be out within 3-7 days possibly earlier. It depends how quick I finish editing chapter 2! Thank you for taking your time to read this! See ya all later!**

 **-Volvagia57**


	2. Chapter 2

I **do not own Fairy Tail. If did** **what need would I have to write this FanFiction?**

* * *

"I see. You must be really talented!" He smiled.

"Th-thanks." Levy smiled back, a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

"Excuse me but I don't think we got your name." Pantherlily spoke up for the first time since their arrival.

"Oh! How rude of me! I completly forgot! Please accept my appology!" He shouted bowing frantically. My name is Haruka Katsu. But please just call me Haru!"

"Haru-San? Did you happen to get a look at any of the mages' faces?" Levy questioned.

Haru hung his head low. "No...I didn't."

"I guess we'll just have to work from scratch then." Levy grinned placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up and return her smile."

"Tch!"

"Huh. Gajeel? Are you okay?" Droy asked causing levy to turn around quickly meeting his crimson eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked turning his face away from Levys.

"We-Well I guess thats all there is to tell you." Haruka smiled.

"We'll be leaving then." Gajeel replied crossing his arms.

"I'd be happy for you to stay the night if you'd like."

"No thanks."

"R-right, I'll show you too the door. Though I really would be hapoy t-"

"We're fine." Gajeel interrupted grabbing Levys arm and practically dragged her out the door.

Levy pouted at the fact she'd been pulled out the door. "Ouch! That hurt you know!"

"What's up with him?" Droy whispered to Jet.

"Dunno."

"What was that for!?"Levy asked standing about 6 stepps away from Harus house with the rest of the group.

"For flirting with someone you dont even know." Gajeel replied forgetting he still had Levy's wrist tightly held in his hand."

"F-Firting!?" Levy's whole face began glowing a similar scarlet to Erzas beautiful hair. "I was trying to cheer him up!"

"Course you were." He muttered.

"Why are you acting as if you're jealous anyway!?" Levys face looked puzzled as her blush began to fade."

"I think we should be grateful that they forgot we were here..." Pantherlily said relieved.

"Yeah" Jet and Droy sighed in unison."

"I'm not jealous!" _Why the hell would I be jealous if she WAS flirting with him!? It's not as if I like her or anything! Dammit!_

"There's a hotel over there, it may be a good idea to head there for the night." Pantherlily interrupted.

"R-right."

"Are you planning on letting go of my arm anytime soon?" Levy blused again realising the Iron Dragon Slayer still had a firm grip on her wrist.

 _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! I still have her wrist!_

"No."

"Ehhh!? Why not!?"

"Because you're clumsy and you'll probally trip up and cry like you did lots at the magic council."

"Th-that was once! And I didn't cry!"

* * *

"Can we have two rooms please?" Levy politely asked the woman at the counter.

"Of course." The hotel employee handed Levy two silver keys, one of which was labeled '47' and the other '46'. The gropup headed towards the stairs as Levy handed Gajeel the key labeled '46' .

"Do you need Lily to stay with you?" Gajeel asked.

"Ah, no I think I'll be okay."

Levy inserted the key labeled '47' into the door with the the matching number and turned it. She pushed open the door to reveal quite a small room. The walls were plain white as was the floor. It had a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. Inside the room was small a fridge no taller than 3 foot, a desk with a stool, a grey couch and finally a single bed with a white a duvet and sheets.

After getting changed into shorts and a t-shirt Levy pulled out a book from her bag. She sat at the desk, opened her book and began reading.

* * *

"So," Jet began. "Why did you two drag Levy to the Magic Council with you? Didn't you ask her first. Y'know she probably wasn't interested in of stuff and to be honest, I had a hard time believing you were."

Gajeel was lying in the bottom bunk of one of two bunk beds in a relaxed position with his arms behind his head and legs stretched out, both of his eyes closed."And your point is?" Gajeel answered after a few second of silence opening his right eye to look overat Jet- who was sitting quite comfortably on the grey couch.

"Why did you drag Levy to the Magic Council with you?" Droy began.

"First off, we didn't drag her, we gave her a choice and secondly why should it concern you? She said she had nowhere to or anythin' so we invited her." Gajeel began to raise his voice slightly. Why should that concern them anyway? It's not as if we forced her to come.

Pantherlily was just recognised to be asleep and Gajeel didn't seem to be bothered the fact that the door was being knocked, leaving both Jet and Droy to answer it. Well at least Gajeel didn't care about the door until he heard who it was.

"Is everything okay in here? I heard shouting." Levy asked confused. "Though I couldn't understand what you were saying." She added before muttering something about 'noise' to herself.

After hearing Levy's voice Gajeel quickly sat up and leaned over his bed to get a look out the door, and sure enough it was Levy.

"Nothing." Droy replied quite quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Then keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." Levy pouted earning and unnoticed smile from Gajeel and leaving.

 _She's quite cute when she's angry. WAIT! WHAT! SHUT UP! Stupid brain!_

Closing the door behind them Jet and Droy turned around and noticed Gajeel (still) leaning over his bed smiling.

"What's up with you?" Droy asked suspiciously.

Gajeel bolted upright and swiftly removed the smile from his face.

"What?"

"You were smiling at Levy whilst we were speaking to her." Jet replied fairly quickly.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were"

* * *

Exactly three minutes and twenty-four seconds later later:

"Whatever." Muttered Gajeel climbing into his bed and facing the wall. Jet and Droy did theme on the opposite set of bunk beds Jet on the top and Droy on the bottom. Pantherlily seemed to be awake the whole time as he had a small smirk on his face. Without any further sound the four were sound asleep.

* * *

Next Day

"Geez am I ever gunna get these four to wake up!?" Levy muttered to herself whilst knocking once again on the boys' door.

"I'm coming geez!"

At that moment the door slid open to reveal Gajeel. His hair was a mess and he was a green t-shirt with blue boxers.

"What?" Gajeel asked still quite sleepy as he'd been woken up by loud, unpleasant knocks on the door.

"H-h-hurry up and get d-dressed would you? It's already 11:00am. If we don't catch the train soon it'll be really dark by time we arrive in Cilantro." Levy's face went red...again...

"Is something wrong...?"

"N-no." Levy blushed turning her face to the ground."

"Then why does your face look like Titanias hair...?"

"I-it doesn't! Now get dressed!"

"Okay, okay. Geez woman."

* * *

"So much for being late." Jet mumbled.

"So how long exactly do we have till the next train?" Droy wondered.

"About ten minutes, we're not really early." Levy said.

"Better than bein' late." Gajeel added.

"I guess." Levy sighed.

* * *

"We're finally off the train!" Levy cheered whilst stretching her arms high into the air.

"So what do we do now? Jet wondered. " it's 1pm now so do we start looking around or start our job?"

"Well I'm hungry!" Droy told.

"Is there ever a time when you're not?" Gajeel asked sarcastically.

"Actually I am pretty hungry. Maybe we should eat first." Levy decided.

"Let's start looking for a place to eat then." Pantherlily suggested.

* * *

 **Heres chapter two! I finished it a few days ago and forgot to upload it! Sorry! It's kinda short and maybe slightly boring, but the next one should be longer. Next chapter should be a bit more interesting too! I have plans~! What did you think of this weeks though? Maybe I can squeeze in a bit of NaLu or GrUvia along the way, but thats up to you. Let me know if you'd like me to add any other parings in along the way! Remember your support really helps me and motivates me to write faster! Thank you for reading! See ya next time!**

 **-Volvagia57**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. All it's content belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima(Who likes to play with our emotions)!**

* * *

"Do you ever stop eatin'!? You eat more than Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Swoffy, Imf hunmfrgy!(Translation: Sorry, I'm hungry! )

Levy sweat dropped at the sight of her best friend shoveling huge amounts of food into his mouth. "I guess the bill for this will be pretty big..."

"What are we planning on doing after our food? We could start investigating, though it may be a good idea to look around first." Pantherlily asked trying to ignore Jet patting Droys back as be choked on a piece of chicken.

"Well it might be a good idea to get used to our surroundings first." Levy thought. "We could have an hour or two to look around, find a hotel and investigate later this afternoon or tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Gajeel nodded.

"I'm stuffed." Sighed Droy. "I'm never gunna eat again!"

After Droys comment a waiter arrived at the table-with perfect timing actually-and placed a bill on the table.

"250,000 jewel..." Levy sweat dropped whilst picking up the bill and reaching into her bag and pulling out a sapphire coloured silk purse.

"I'll pay."

Levy looked to the middle of the table to see the full amount of jewel they were set to pay. "Oh,Gajeel you know I wouldn't mind paying."

"Whatever I got it covered so put yer purse away."

"Thanks." She smiled in Gajeels direction."

"Here they go again..." Pantherlily sighed.

"Sure." Gajeel muttered. "We should probably leave now. I'm gettin' bored."

"Right."

"What sould we do now?"

"How about we look around for two hours and meet back here?" Jet suggested making it obvious that he hadn't heard Lily suggest the same thing earlier on."

"Sure." Levy smiled. "Try to keep an eye out for anything-or anyone- suspicious."

"Right. Not lets go find food Jet." Droy grabbed Jet's arm and dragged him off in the opposite direction.

"I guess that just leaves us three to find something to do...It's kinda busy here too. I hope we don't get separated. ." Levy sweat dropped.

The streets were quite wide and had many stands, each specialising in something different. One stand was full of beautiful hair accessories- all lined up neatly, another stand had many exotic fruits such as star mangos. Others full of sweet treats and much more!

The trio began walking down the- quite busy- streets, keeping an eye out for anything that looked out of place or suspicious.

* * *

"Hey, Lily." Gajeel began. "Wait where the hell did he go!?" I looked to the right of me where Lily had previously been walking.

"We probably lost him at a kiwi stand or something knowing him." Levy giggled

"Probably."

The two continued strolling down the street in silence, an awkward aura surrounding them.

 _Why isn't she saying anything!? This is beginning to bug me! yeah, we're silent sometimes when we somehow end up alone on a job, but It's never this damn awkward! Grrr, just say something already!_

"Gajeel?"

 _Finally! Any longer and I'd probably explode! Why do I feel so nervous?_

"Do you mind if I check out that book shop?"

"Huh,uh yeah, whatever."

"Thanks!" She shot a quick 'thank you' smile his way and ran over to the left before entering a tall oak door.

* * *

Approximately 30 minutes past and Levy hadn't left the store.

"I hope that shrimp didn't ditch me to do some reading." Gajeel grumbled before picking up his heavy, iron encaged feet and heading in the direction of the small book store. After entering the book store through the- surprisingly light -oak door. After scanning the store for no longer than six seconds the iron dragon slayers crimson eyes landed upon the small blunette he came in search for. Finally he made his way over to her.

"I thought you wanted to check somethin' out, not ditch me." He moaned crossing his arms.

"Gajeel!" Levy began in surprise. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time! I was going to buy this book but it seems I've left my purse back at the restaurant..." She sighed closing the book she was previously reading and _tried_ to place it back on the tallest oak shelve. She began standing on her toes stretching her short arms as much as she could.

"Gihi!"

"Hey! It's not funny!" Levy turned around to meet the dragon slayers eyes, finally accepting defeat, lowering her arm and standing flat on the brown carpet.

"Yes it is, Shorty!" He giggled

N-no it isn't! And don't call me Shorty!" Levy pouted sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever yer say, Shorty."

"I give up..."

Gajeel advanced a few steps further towards the Script Mage, reached over and took the- surprisingly heavy -book from her grasp. It was written in some ancient language and looked fairly old, though the ink didn't seem to be fading.

 _What the hell does she read!? I wonder how it took her to learn all these weird languages though._

Instead of placing the book back on the shelve the Dragon Mage studied it for a few seconds and walked off in the direction of the counter.

"Hey, Gajeel, you know the shelve this book goes on is back there, right?"

"Yeah." Came Gajeels final reply before he came to a stop infront of woman whom was standing behind a desk, and finally placing the book on the desk. He pulled out a wallet from his pocket and taking out somewhere around 200 jewel, placing it on the counter and walking out of the shop, book in hand.

Levy stood speechless before smiling and walkind out of the shop to find Gajeel. She scanned the area with her bright, hazel orbs and finally spotted him through the crowd before making her way over to him.

 _This place is nearly as busy as Crocus._

"Here." Gajeel held the book out to Levy once she had approached him.

"T-thank you." She glanced over at Gajeel giving him a soft smile and taking the book from his hand. "You know, you didn't have to buy this for me, right? I have more books I could read in my bag."

"Well you have that one to read now too."

"Thank you."

"By the way, how do you even understand that? What language is it?"

"It's written in Ancient Maradision **(A/N-** **Is that how you spell it?).** And I can understand it because spend my free time studying these kind if things, not fighting with the rest of the guild."

"It's almost time to meet up with the others." Gajeel muttered, looking up at a clock that hung from a building to the left of them.

"Oh, we should probably start heading back now then, We wouldn't want to be late." Levy suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

"So much for being early..." The blunette sighed.

"Their late again!" Gajeel moaned. "Can't we just leave without them?"

"Once again, we can't. This town is quite busy compared to what I thought It'd be like. I wouldn't want to get split up more than we already are."

"On that note wheres my cat!?" Gajeel questioned.

"I'm here."

Both Gajeel and Levy turned their heads to the right to see the little black exeed making his way over to them.

"I see Jet and Droy are late again." Pantherlily sighed.

* * *

Half an hour later

"S-sorry we're late!" Jet Panted running up from behind the trio.

"Took ya long enough." Gajeel grunted.

"Yeah, well, Droy ended up dragging me back to the restaurant."

"Well on the plus side, we found Levys purse! She must have dropped it when she took out the jewel to pay for our meal!" Droy Grinned.

"Well you took long that Lily and Shory fell asleep."

"Hey! Don't call her that! Her name is Levy!" Jet snapped.

"Whatever." The Iron Mage shrugged with a smirk spread on his iron studded face.

"Hey Levy, Wake up." Droy was kneeling down at the side of the chocolate brown bench his ble haired friend was sleeping on."

"Huh." Levy yawned.

"We have to leave for the hotel now. Sorry we were late, but I found your purse, you left it at the restaurant."

"O-oh! Thank you!" Droy handed Levy the blue purse she hadpreviously- and accidentally -left in the restaurant. "Um, what are those two arguing about?"

"Anything knowing them!" Droy shrugged.

"Where are we staying tonight?" Lily asked Levy and Droy since they unlike Jet and Gajeel, they were having a normal(well as normal as one could get for a FT mage) conversation rather than arguing.

"Maybe we should stop Jet and Gajeels argument first though." Levy sweat dropped.

"Yeah..."

"Jet, Gajeel, we should probably find a place to stay now. We'll be left out here all night if not..."

Still, the Speed and Iron Mages continued to fight, taking no notice of the tiny blunette in front of them.

"Um, guys...?"

"Stay outa this!" Gajeel and Jet roared in unison, swinging their arms back past their heads and each sending Levy a powerful fist...to the face...!

"Owwww!" Levy shrieked, clutching face which was already starting to look fairly bruised. "What was that for...? ...It really hurt..."

"Huh!? Levy! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Jet burst out. He was speaking almost too fast to clearly understand.

While Gajeel on the other hand, just stared.

"W-what? You're staring at me as if I've got something weird on my face..." Levy asked confused, though still clutching her-now bruised-face.

"Uh...You have...I mean...It's purple...ish...umm...maybe..." Gajeel stared, examining the blunettes confused face.

"Thats because you punched it..."

"Don't just blame me! It was his fault for starting the argument with me in the first place." Gajeel turned and crossed his arms, closing his deep red eyes.

"I-I'm not blaming anyone. It was accident right." Levy smiled as if the past happening had been nothing but her own imagination.

"Guys...? Are we going to leave now?" Jet questioned impatiently.

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

"A-are you sure...this is a good place to stay...?" Levys skin paled upon looking up at the building in front of her. The quote unquote 'hotel' in front of her. This outside of the building was crafted with rough bricks that were painted purple and white. The building itself had 3 floors(At least that's the amount it looked like it had from the outside.) An old looking pair dark oak doors stood, centred at the front of the building. A noticeable sign hung from the door reading "Hotel" In fancy lettering. The 'hotel' was on the edge of the town, next-door to the Cilantro forests "It looks kinda..."

"It's just a hotel, there's nothing to worry about." Gajeel assured her, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"It's not as if I'm worried or anything, it just looks kinda odd..." The scrip mage corrected offeringa forced grin

The quartet walked into the building and over to a desk with a woman behind it. Her skin was quite tanned and she had long, straight brown hair which was tied back into a tight ponytail. She wore flashy makeup which was made up of bright pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow. He facial expression was quite friendly and approachable.

* * *

 **Annnnndd heres Chapter threeeeee~! Yay~(?)! I originally planned for this chapter to be quite a bit longer though I started school again from Monday(yesterday), so most of my week was spent shopping for school supplies and stuff so I had less time to write this. Updates will now be on Tuesdays. Are you guys keeping up on the manga recently? The feels...*Sniff*!**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading, let me know your thoughts on the chapter and/or the story. See you all later!**

 **-Volvagia57**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. All it's content belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Excuse me," Levy began. "do you have two rooms available?"

Looking around the room one thing caught Levy's eye, a door. Not any old door, but a locked door. Not any old locked door like staff toilets or staff rooms. A locked door with about eight locks attached to it. What was behind it? Who knows?

"Yes, we do." The brunette at the counter span her chair around, stood up and walked into a room behind her. After about 3 minutes she exited the room and appeared sitting at the chair by the counter. She handed Levy the two keys she had previously fetched from the room behind her. One read 12, whilst the other read 3.

"Thank you." Levy chirped before following Gajeel up the set of stairs, Jet and Droy and Pantherlily behind her.

"Here's your key. It looks like we're on different floors." The blunette sighed. "I guess I'll see you all in the morning then."

"Yeah" Gajeel muttered, Heading towards another set of stairs.

"Bye Levy-Chan!" both Jet and Droy waved in unison before following Gajeel, who had a sleeping Lily on his shoulder.

* * *

Approximately 4 hours later.

"Why can't I sleep..." Levy mumbled pouting.

She had been tossing and turning for about 2 hours now.

"I should have went straight to sleep instead of reading for around 2 hours...Well, I guess I could take a walm bath, maybe I'll be sleepier afterwards."

And so Levy got out of her plain white bed and made her way to the mini bathroom in her hotel room. She waddled over to the white bath. It wasn't like the one back at the guild, it was small and plain. The script mage sighed before turning the red tap left and letting it fill the bath to the brim. She undressed before shriking and grabbing a grass coloured towel and wrappingit around herself.

"Coollld! Where did all the hot water go?"

Levy took of the towel before dressing herself back into her pyjamas, making her way towards towards the door and exiting the room. She made her way into the room with the reception reception desk. Nobody was there. The room was silent.

Then she remembered it. The door. What was behind it? Who knows?

 _Maybe-since there's no one around- I could try and find out whats behind it. I might be able to use my magic to open it._

The dark carped that laid the floor helped the petite blunette to keep her footsteps light, quiet. Upon making it to the door, she realised it was...open? Only slightly open, and each lock was open. Slowly raising her arm and opening her fist, Levy reached out for the door knob, and latched onto it with her bare hand. She pulled it, to reveal a tall figure with spiky hair.

"Gajeel!?"

"Shrimp!?"

The two opposites exclaimed in unison.

"You scared the crap outta me!"

"S-sorry...I-I didn't expect to see you here..." Levy chuckled.

"On that note, what're you doing here, it's obvious you've got comfy in your room." Gajeel Gajeel muttered in confusion scanning Levy in her pyjamas.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I, uh, couldn't sleep, and, I was going to have a shower but the water was all cold. So I came here to see if any staff could fix it." Levy beamed.

"So why did you come to the 'door'."

"Um, I thought... Wel,l maybe if I found a clue or something for our job, I could have been more...helpful..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel asked raising a studded eyebrow( **A/N I know he doesn't have eyebrows, but I honestly have nooo idea what I'm supposed to call them! So now they are eyebrows! :D)**

 **"** Um, n-nothing. Anyway, what are you doing here?" The scrip mage questioned.

"Investigating."

"Then...maybe I could help you?" Levy bit her lip.

"Uh, yeah, sure, lets just hurry up before we get caught!"

"R-right!" Levy shook her head from left to right before dashing up to Gajeel.

"Did you find anything before my arrival?"

"No, I entered the door by moulding my hand into iron keys, heard someone comming and pushed the door hoping for no-one to find me. And here we are."

"Oh. I guess we'll just investigate together." Levy grined looking up at Gajeel.

"Uh, y-yeah, I guess so."

The two continued to walk, so far all they found was an empty corridor. The walls and floor were both black. The floor was stone cold on Levy bare feet, though she didn't make a fuss out of it. The walls were made from bricks and looked as if they had been painted black.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy stuttered, unsure if it was a good idea to ask what she was about to.

"Huh?"

"Um, something you said before before we started the mission came back to me when I was reading earlier."

"What?"

"Well, you said I followed you around everwhere." Levy said with a frown pasted onto her face, looking down suddenly, and stopping in her footsteps, near a corner. After staying silent for several seconds, she looked up at Gajeel- who looked kind of speechless, staring down at her. "Does this annoy you? I never actually meant to _follow_ you, and,"

"What're you babblin' on about now?" Gajeel asked, frowning.

"I," Levy began before being cut off again by Gajeel.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'following'. Anyway, It doesn't annoy me. We're friends right?" Gajeel rubbed his kneck, looking at the petite bluenette to his left.

"Thanks, Gajeel..." Levy looked down, blushing slightly, and smiling sheepishly.

 _Dammit! That sounded so ch_ _eesy! I'm blowing my chances of 'anything' here! Why does she look embarrassed too!? Did I say something wrong!? Crap!_

"A-also..."Levy began looking back up towards Gajeel, her cheeks returned to their normal shade. "Well, I know It's none of my business and all but, what do you think of Jet and Droy? I know they've been on jobs with you and all but,"

" _Followed me_ on jobs." Gajeel corrected.

"Oh, well, do you think you get on very well with them."

"Why?"

"Well...don't tell them I said this but, they seem kind of...jealous of you...I have no idea why but, it's as if you're competing over something."

"Um, I don't know what you mean. I'm not competing with them over anythin'. Maybe I'm just too awesome!" Gajeel grined.

"Pfft! You never change, do you?" Levy chuckled.

"Whadda ya mean by that?" Gajeel continued grinning raising an eyebrow **(Which he doesn't** **have!)**.

"Nothing." Levy giggled.

"Shhh!"

"Huh?"

"I hear footsteps..."

Levy's eyes widened sightly. She looked around the black room. Nothing. Nowhere to hide. Not even an air vent. No windows either.

Gajeel looking around the corner to see a tall figure cloaked in black.

"The only things in this corridor is the lights, us and our shadows...were screwed..." Levy muttered.

"That's it!" Gajeel's eyes lit up.

"Huh?"

Gajeel grabbed Levys waist and pulled her closer to him. "Don't say a word! And no matter what happens, don't let go of me!" The dragon slayer demanded.

"B-bu...Wha...? Gajeel...? Don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing!" Levy whispered looking slightly worried clutching Gajeel's shirt.

"Well it depends on what you think I'm doing!" Gajeel smirked."'Iron Shadow Dragon Mode'!"

"Gajeel, don't you dare!"

At that instant Gajeel travelled to the said persons shadow after peeping around the corner to see a tall figure. He travelled so fast that it seems he had arrived at the shadow in the blink of an eye. The said tall figure didn't even seem to notice them.

 _He wasn't nearly as fast back in the Grand Magic Games! I guess he's trained a lot since then..._

Just as the figure was up to the corner where the two had entered from, Gajeel emerged from the shadow and hid around the corner; the figure continued to walk forward.

"That was close..." Gajeel muttered.

"Too close..."

The two stuck their heads around the corner to see the cloaked figure approach somebody else. This 'somebody else' was also wearing a black cloak. He was quite short and wide.

"Shhh..."

"How far away to being completed is it?"

"Fairly close. A few more days and the process will be complete."

"Right. Let's get out of here before we get caught."

The two cloaked figures bagan walking back in the same direction Gajeel and Levy had came from; that gave them a much better chance of escaping.

"Dammit! What the hell was he talkin' about!? If we don't leave now, we may not leave at all!"

"Huh?"

"They'll lock the door up from the outside making it impossible for us open it! ...Without busting the whole thing down anyway. We'll have to use their shadows to help us escape now."

Slowly, they followed the figures back trying not to get caught. As the cloaked being approach the door, Gajeel, once again, held Levy tight before entering the wide mans shadow.

"What the hell was that!?" The tall figure asked.

"What was what!?"

"Ne-never mind. I think I've just had a little too much drink earlier."

After opening the door and stepping out into the empty, main room the mysterious 'somebodys' locked each of the locks individually-their shadows now reflecting on the wall- with a set of nine keys that had just seemed to appear from thin air. Then, the _figures_ disappeared into thin air, causing Gajeel to tumble out first Levy after him, only she just so happened to land on top of Gajeel, causing her cheeks glow furiously, her hands landing on the floor either side of Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" Lily called out making his way down the wide wooden stairs. "L-LEVY!" Lily practically screamed, though luckily, he didn't seem to wake anyone up. "What the hell is going on here...?"

"I-I-It's not what it looks like I swear!" Levy blushed her cheeks darkening, jumping to her feet.

"So what _did_ happen here then...?"

"Long story short, We were in a room, listened in on some weirdos conversation, hid in their shadow, fell out and ended up like...that..."

"..."

"M-maybe we should explain it in the morning, I'm kind of sleepy now..." Levy yawned.

"Didn't you want a bath or something?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, yeah, but, I guess that can wait until tomorrow, I'm really sleepy now, so, uh, yeah..."

"Gajeel, if you were in bed before I found you two here, then why are you fully dressed? ...and Levys in her pyjamas, without any shoes..."

"That's 'cause I planned on investigatin'; Shrimp here followed me."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did Shrimp!"

"A-and don't call me that! Dummy!" Levy pouted punching Gajeel repeatedly in the chest.

"What're you all doing down here? Levy...?"

"J-jet? Droy?" Levy turned around to see her teammates watching her from the bottom stair.

"Were you two just..." Jet began, unable to finish his sentence.

"Just, what?" Gajeel asked waving his hand in a circular motion.

"...Flirting...?!"

"What the...!?" Gajeel threw out.

"Wh-what!? Why would you say that?!" Levy blushed.

"Because Droy said you probably started dating or something whilst we were split up for a year." Jet replied.

"Droy! Why would you say that!?" Levy pouted.

"Because, uh, I don't know." Droy shrugged his shoulders looking slightly guilty.

"Drooooy!"

"Because Lucy told us that you probably have a crush on him..."

"Lu-Chaaann!"

"So it's true?" Jet questioned.

"No! I-I'm going back to bed!" Levy shouted, her cheeks now a dark red. "Wh-where's Gajeel gone?"

"He left...after Jet had said the two of you were flirting." Pantherlily answered, watching the petite bluenette make her way back to her room.

* * *

"Hey!? Levy-Chan? Are you awake?" Jet called out adding a knock on the door with his knuckle.

"Shrimp?"

"Levy-Chan~! Wake up already! I'm hungry!"

"Maybe she went out?" Pantherlily suggested.

"Or what if she's hurt..." Gajeel mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"Uh, nothing, I'm going to look for her."

* * *

 **Well, here ya go! Chapter 4! I'm still working on making the chapters longer, but I've got extremely caught up in my drawing lately!**

 **Once my PC is fixed I'm thinking of creating my own cover photo for my next Fanfiction(which should be out next month). It's going to be about some of the things the FT members got up to after the guilds disbandment(after Tartaros).**

 **Also, have you read the latest manga chapter lately? Stay strong Brandish(and Natsu, Lucy and Happy)!**

 **Just a quick note: In a few weeks I'll be changing my name to RandomPotato**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! If you have time please drop by a review, and maybe give me your thoughts on the chapter, or if there's anything I can improve on! See ya all next week!**

 **-Volvagia 57**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! All it's characters, content and heartbreaking moments belong to Hiro Mashima! Nuie**

 **Annnddd to the reviwer(s)! I'm here asking you all to review and I guess I don't really give any credit for it...So starting from today~!**

 **Nuie- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Hopefully I'll be able to get the chapters longer soon...!**

 **And without further ado...Chapter 5!**

* * *

"Stupid Shrimp. Where the hell is she!?" Gajeel grumbled to himself quietly, looking around the streets of Cilantro. He had checked pretty much everywhere, well nearly everywhere. The one place he hadn't yet checked was the library, Levys favourite place to go. Had it been closer, Gajeel would have checked there first, but it just so happened to be over the other side of town. Luckily, he still remembered the way from when he and Levy had visited it a few days ago. For some reason her face always seemed to light up when she saw one! What does she see in those dumb books anyway? Luckyily for Gajeel, the town wasn't too big, it only took about ten minutes to walk from the eat to west, thought it'd take about twenty from south to north. The hotel was at the east whilst the library was at the west.

Finally Gajeel reached the library. It had already been open for a few hours at least so there was the option that Levy had came early on and then lost track of time. That seemed to be one of Levy's habits that Gajeel had picked up on.

He entered thr library to find that it was quite empty, though it was still quite early, so I guess that made sense. After looking around(at least) fifteen bookshelfs, Gajeel finally came to a halt. He had found what, or should I say who, he was looking for.

Levy lay, her head resting on the wall, legs stretched out in front of her with a book facedown and open upon them. Her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep reading...again!

 _Dammit, now I have to wake her up! Does she ever actually sleep? Though she does look quite pretty- Wait what!? Stupid Gajeel! Shut up! You know you didn't mean that! Damned brain!_

"Uh...Shrimp...?"Gajeel asked.

No answer.

"Hey! Levy! Wake up!"

"Huh...?" Levy yawned opening one eye slowly to see Gajeel and quickly open the other. "Gajeel?"

"Stupid Shrimp." He muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Uh, nothing. Anyway, how long exactly have you been here?"

"U-um, I don't actually know. I came here for a while to read since I didn't think you'd be awake for a while, and I guess I must have fallen asleep." Levy grinned.

"Well you worried me..." Gajeel mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said next time leave a note." Gajeel 'repeated' speakimg up, turning around and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Levy replied pretending she hadn't heared what he had really said, smiling to herself.

"Well, do you want to leave now? We have a job to do, remember?" Levy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"A-also..."

"Yeah?"

"I uh, Sorry about last night. It got sorta...out of hand. And in the end we didn't find out who those guys were...sorry." Levy apologized playing with her fingers, following Gajeel out of the library.

"Uh, yeah I guess it did. And we'll catch those guys anyway."Gajeel added.

* * *

"Levy-Chan!"

"You're safe!"

"Um, yeah, I didn't get kidnapped or anything." Levy sweat dropped.

"Then where did you go, you worried us y'know." Jet smiled.

"Well, uh, I may have fallen asleep at thr library. Levy giggled. "I wen there to do a bit of reading this morning and must have fell asleep. Then Gajeel found me."

"Speaking of Gajeel," Droy began. "Where did him and Lily go? Lill left a while after Gajeel to look for you, and he's still not back and you said Gajeel was the one who found you."

"Oh, we met Lily on the way back, so him and Gajeel went to pick up some stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Jet questioned.

"Uh, I don't know, they didn't say."

"Probably some iron or something." Droy laughed.

"Though he always eats _Levys_ iron when he's away from the guild."

Well it's cheaper than buying it whenever he's hungry." Levy sweat dropped.

"But doesn't that just consume your magic energy?"

"Not really, it's only one spell."

"But shouldn't he just buy his _own_ iron? If he cant eat his own then why should he be able to eat yours?"

"Who's iron are we talkin' about here?"

"Gajeel!" Levy jumped looking behind her to spot the familiar iron dragon slayer, with the familiar black furred exeed at his feet. "You scared me!"

"Again, who's iron are we talking about." He asked raising an eyebrow, as if he'd heard there whole conversation.

"Uh...the...blacksmiths...(?)" Jet half questioned closing an eye."

"I heard ya."

"Yours..." Jet and Droy answered in unison flinching at their own answer.

"Well if Shrimp says it's okay for me to eat magic, then that's fine, and if she says I can't, then that's fine too."

"Well Levy says it's not okay! So you can't! It just consumes her magic power!" Jet gave his opinion.

"Um, do I actually get a say in this...? It is _my_ magic after all..." The said mage sighed.

"I guess not..." Pantherlily replied, he seemed to be the only one actually listening to her.

"Well that's your opinion not hers!"

"Well that's Levy's opinion too!" Droy butted in.

"Guys!" Levy tried to shout over them. But was was unsuccessful.

"Yeah! Maybe you're just two big for her to stand up too!"

"Well then maybe Shrimp should grow!"

"Shut up you metal head jerk!"

"Hey Levy! Tell this screws for brains idiot that...!" Droy began, but not finishing. "Levy?"

"She left..." Pantherlily answered.

"What?! When, why'd she walk off!?" Jet wondered.

"You upset her...she looked as if she was about to cry..." Pantherlily answered again. "We'll never get on with our job at this rate though..."

"Oops..." Droy muttered. "Though I still don't know what we did..."

"Don't ask me...Maybe Gajeel said something to her earlier."

"Don't blame me!"

Jet ran off up the stairs, Droy panting behind him.

"What?" Gajeel moaned noticing Lilys stare.

"You should go talk to her too..."

* * *

"Levy-Chan!?" Droy called knocking on her hotel rooms door.

No reply.

"Hey, Levy! Open the door!" Jet moaned.

"Ever tried just opening the door?" Gajeel asked with sarcasm in his tone, appearing behind Jet and Droy.

"Oh..." Jet said, placing his hand on the door knob and twisting it. The door opened.

"Levy?" Droy called poking his head around the door. The room was tidy and the curtains were wide open creating the room to be flooded in light. On the small, white bed Droy noticed Levy sat on it. Her head was down and she was starting at a closed, leather cover book.

"Levy?" Jet repeated. "Are you okay...?"

With no answer Jet and Droy made their way up to the bluenette. Gajeel however stayed outside the door.

"At least tell us what we did..."

"...Considering you were there you should know, right..." Lily sniffled.

"Uh...A clue?"

"I can stand up to people just fine! I can also decide my own opinion!"

"Uh...S-sorry...I never ment to..."

"It's fine." Levy sighed wiping away her tears and getting off the bed. "We should probably get on with our job now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Gajeel? Are you ready to get on with our job?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Levy sighed at his cold response and along with Jet, Droy and Pantherlily followed him down the set of stairs.

* * *

"Well there's only one thing to do now." Gajeel said keeping his voice low. "Even if it turns out to have nothing to do with our job, theres definitely something fishy going on here...though we'll have to wait till tonight if we don't wanna get caught."

The five of them were gathered at a small café near the hotel they were currently staying in, now discussing their plans on how they'd get past the 'door' and find out _exactly_ what was going on, their job was just going to have to wait. Whatever Gajeel and Levy had heard the previous night was _not_ what normal people talk about!

"Right! Though...last time we nearly got trapped...and worse, caught..." Levy worried, hoping a similar event of last time wouldn't take place. She gave off the type of vibe that said she didn't want to talk to a particular person.

"well this time, it won't! I'll make sure of it!"

"Yeah! I'll protect you Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted out in unison, drawing quite a lot of attention to theirselves, though they didn't seem to care.

"Uh, um, thanks..." Levy sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Jet started. "How did you even end up there...without us? And...what the hell was going on when we found you..." Jet questioned suspiciously.

"What happened at the end...is a long story..." Levy sweat dropped. "As for what happened, we stumbled across some people in black cloaks and they were talking about something being...complete...though they didn't say what..."

"They didn't give any clues either..."

"No, they didn't."

"Spit it out already would ya!? What's up with you!?"

"Huh? N-nothing!" Levy pouted turning her head and crossing her arms.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?!"

"I said nothing."

"Whatever. I give up."

"Anyway," Pantherlily cleared his throat. "You said you nearly got trapped last time, how exactly did that happen? On that note, how did you escape?"

"The door which we entered through nearly got locked..." Levy recalled.

"Couldn't Gajeel just mould a key shape with his iron?" Droy questioned.

"The door could only be unlocked from the outside."

"Your escape?"

"Uh...Gajeel used his shadow."

"Isn't that too risky!? You could have been caught easily!" Cried Pantherlily, trying to knock some sense into his partner."

"It was worth the risk. Who knows what could've happened if we got locked in there. Plus the room was one-hundred-percent plain and empty, there was no place to hide or escape."

"I see your point, though isn't there a higher chance that we'll get trapped or caught this time around? We're in a larger group, and you said it yourself, there's nowhere to hide." Droy added.

"There's no way around it...it's now or never. We have to find out what's going on there! If you're not onboard, then I'll just go by myself!"

* * *

11pm.

"I still get the feeling this is a bad idea..." Droy worried chewing on a chicken leg.

"I already told ya, if you're not going then I am." Gajeel repeated, this time he looked-and sounded-serious this time.

"Levy? Are you okay? You look kinda..." Jet noticed Levy's off facial expression. She looked worried, or maybe as if she were about to throw up.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah. I'm fine...I just feel a little queasy...that's all. I probably just ate something funny." She gave a fake smile, assuring them that she was fine.

"Now lets go before we get caught sneakin' around here."Gajeel raised his hand and moulded it into a thin, cylinder shape and inserted into the first keyhole. With his 'hand' inside the keyhole Gajeel once again moulded his iron hand into a different shape. This time so it filled the keyhole, creating the fitting keys shape, and finally twisting it. The first lock, was now _un_ locked. He did the same for the other seven, just like he had the previous night. The door opened.

The five stepped past the wooden, now unlocked door to reveal the corridor. Though this time...It was different...

"W-what...happened...?!" Levy stuttered in confusion.

"The walls are completely...black..." Gajeel stared wide eyed at the once white walls.

Levy slowly stepped towards one of the now black walls and slowly raised her hand to touch the coal black walls. Suddenly light flooded the room as marking appeared all over the walls.

"A rune...!" Levy gasped in shock. "I have a really bad feeling about this...maybe we should just leave and,"

"Tch. We're gunna be fine! Stop worrying already! Gajeel moaned cutting off Levy and walking on ahead. The others following behind.

After approximately 3 minutes of walking, the five had still found nothing. The runes placed hadn't seemed to have any _noticeable_ effects.

"Will ya tell me why you're mad at me now?!" Gajeel asked, denying the the fact he wanted Levy to speak to him. He didn't know why, but there was just something he liked about her voice.

"I'm not mad at you." Levy replied quite plainly.

"I'm not stupid, now just tell me what's up already!"

"Hfff..."

"Come on already!"

"If you really must know...it's because you're an arrogant jerk! And I don't need to grow either! Maybe you should just shrink!" Levy's eyes began too tear up slightly.

It _was_ true though...Gajeel _had_ acted like an idiot earlier, and he didn't apologized either.

"Gahh! I'm sorry okay! Now stop crying would ya!" Gajeels facial expression became angered slightly. He turned around and expected to hear some annoying comment, or a stupid 'I told you so' grin from Lily. But this time he didn't receive one from him. In fact Lily was gone... and so were Jet and Droy for that matter too.

"The hell...!?" Gajeel asked wide-eyed.

"What?" Levy asked still marching forward, her eyes glued ahead of her.

"There gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Lily, Jet, Droy! They've all vanished!"

"Nice try, idiot."

"Hey! I'm not kidding this time! They're all gone!"

Levy turned her head, her vision was slightly blury from the tears that filled her eyes, but she could still see well enough to tell they were all gone! "T-they're...gone..."

She reached her hand out to touch the shadowed walls. Once again the room lit up with the effects of the rune. "These markings arn't like any I've ever seen before...I can't even rewrite it! ...and...we don't even know _how_ they disappeared! They just did!"

Gajeel could tell that by now, her body was full of both frustration and fear. She had absolutely no idea what to do. Everybody had just seemed to disappear, and an unknown rune had been placed around them. It was as if somebody had watched them the last time they had entered this place. But that was absurd right!? Why had the room changed colour actually?! Maybe it had something to do with the rune, though what's with that rune!? Not even Levy notices the markings from it!

"Gajeel...what are we going to do...? We have to find Jet, Droy and Lily! We need to get out of here!" By now her eyes were full of fear and Gajeel could see that she was shaking slightly. Her hands were a bit like jelly.

"Come on! We have to leave! Now!" Gajeel shouted rocketing back the way they came, only to hit a black wall..."What the hell!? This wall wasn't here before! Dammit! Where the hell'd the door go!?

"Gajeel..."

"We're going to be fine! Just, !"

"I-it's not that! Levy pointed down towards her feet. A magic circle curved around the pair. Just one step could set it off, or even just a simple noise. "A Magic Circle! This can only mean...We've been caught!"

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 5 finished! I managed to get in an extra 600 words, though honestly I have no idea how! I've had tons of art homework to catch up on!**

 **I forgot to mention this last chapter but, writing about black cloaks instantly reminded me of the heartless from Kingdom Hearts! I have no idea why, they just did!**

 **Also, I hope nothing happens to Natsu next chapter! But then again it's Fairy Tail! I highly doubt he'll be harmed! Hopefully Gray(or someone else, but since he knows Natsus true identity now, I think it'd be better if Gray took the spotlight!) will charge in and save him or something! Or maybe Brandish...? Though the Gajevy/Gale reunion this chapter...I spent about 15 minutes staring at those two pages!**

 **Well, see ya all next week! Hopefully I can bring the chapter up to 3,000 words! And I promise to pay more attention to the reviewers! Believe it!**

 **-Volvagia57**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! Though it's quite obvious, what would Mashima-Sensei be doing writing a FanFiction?!**

* * *

"What the hell!?" Gajeel shouted in annoyance.

"I hope the others are okay..." Levy muttered.

"Tch. They're fine! It's not as if they can't handle anything theirselves. They're a capable bunch so stop worrying already. ...the real problem is that we don't know what will happen if we step out of the circle! What the hell are you doing?! Now's not the time to sit down and rest!" Gajeel had noticed that Levy was sitting on her knees in front of him.

"Wait...I'm trying to figure out what type of magic circle this is..." Levy corrected looking serious and as if she was trying to concentrate.

"Oh...Well, uh, try to be quick! I don't want us to get caught!"

"Don't rush me! I'm trying my best, okay!?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I-I got it!" Levy shouted exitedly! "Come on!" Levy took her fuchsia coloured sandal off her left foot and placed it in the circle. She ran off out of the circle and on through the black, barren, corridor.

"W-what the hell!? Were are ya going!? Do you want to die or somethin'?! A-and you left your shoe here!"

"Trust me, come on!" Levy yelled back looking slightly worried and stopping.

"If I get killed I'm blamin' you shorty!" Gajeel moaned placing a foot out the circle and standing there for a second. He then placed his other foot outside of the magic circle, looked at it, then ran up to Levy with a 'what-the-hell-was-that' look on his confused face.

"I told you you could trust me." Levy smiled softly, looking up at the Dragon Slayer.

"Um, yeah, but, why did you leave your shoe there?"

"Well, the magic circle used was an imprisonment spell. If nothing here to be touching the ground inside it, a huge cage would surround it. If I left my shoe there, we would have been fine, which we are!" The bluenette grinned.

"She's so smart...I would've been dead right now if she wasn't..." Gajeel mumbled.

"Did you say something, Gajeel?"

I...uh...I-I said if you had just told me what was going on I would've just left my boot. Your foot'll be cold now."

"It doesn't matter... We're both okay and thats all that matters, right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so..."

"So, uh, shall we continue searching? W-wait, Jet, Droy, Lily! We need to find them!"

"Trust me, like I said before, they're a capable bunch, they can manngage!"

"I-I guess you're right...I just..."

"'Just' what?"

"N-nothing,.. lets just continue searching. We don't want to be caught for real this time." Levy finished continuing to walk down the hallway with one foot bare. Gajeel looked down at her feet and whispered something to himself.

"Stupid Shrimp. She should've just told me instead of loosing her shoe."

"Did you say something, Gajeel?"

"Um, no. I uh, I said...uh, you're stupid because...you smell of...uh...goo?"

"W-what!? That makes no sense! A-and that's mean!" Levy pouted at Gajeel's comment, crossing her arms over her chest and walking off ahead. "C-c'mon lets go before we get caught..."

"Yeah, yeah, you can talk." Gajeel answered cat ching up to her.

"Huh?"

"You can sneak around easily. Cause you're short! Gihi!"

"Are you making fun of me?" Levy pouted again.

"Maybe."

"Stupid." Levy mumbled.

"Anyway, I'm not leaving here until I find out exactly what's going on. You on the other hand, should leave. I don't want you going missing too, or worse, hurt." Gajeel confessed marching on ahead.

"H-huh...?" Levy's eyes widened slightly at the Dragon Slayer's comment. It was quite unexpected, especially for him. "Gajeel, I-I'm not leaving, okay?I'll be in more danger by myself anyway." Levy disobeyed, ignoring his request.

"Geez, Shrimp, you never listen, do you?"

"Well I-" Levy paused.

"You...?"

"N-never mind, just forget I said anything. B-but I'm staying with you."

"Whatever now lets go." Well, that was what he said, but he knew that really, he wanted to know what she was going to say, but he for some reason - which Gajeel was unsure of himself - just let it slide, he was sure he could get it out of her later anyway.

"Are you feet cold?" Gajeel asked avoiding her gaze, a hand clasped over his mouth lightly.

"A bit. ...Why?" The cold footed mage answered suspiciously. She could barely make out what he was saying since his hand was over his mouth. _Why would he worry about_ _something as simple as that?_

"Because maybe it's just me, but it feels slightly cold in here, and you're walking around barefoot."

His response actually took her by surprise, he had noticed something that minor? In fact, his response caused her to catch herself smiling slightly to herself.

"What?" Gajeel questioned, noticing her happy facial expression and removing his hand from his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"I...I wonder how long we'll be in here...and I can't help but worry about Jet, Droy and Lily...I-I hope their're okay." Levy mumbled, still worrying about the about the rest of the group.

"Like I said," He paused mid sentence and turned around to eye the worried bluenette a feet behind him. He took a few steps closer and placed his hand on her shoulders. "They're fine. They're all capital, just like us."

"Trying to avoid his gaze (to hide her embarrassment) she nodded and let out a quiet "I guess you're right."

Gajeel removed his hands and continued walking forwards, Levy a few steps behind him.

Levy continued walking quite carelessly through the hallway, not paying the full amount of attention to her surrounding as she should have been, because she just so happened to not acknowledge the now black tile that was slightly higher than the rest.

"Kya!" The tiny mage let out a small cry as she tripped over and fell to the ground, her arms stretched out in front of her, hands landing first, followed by her torso, legs and head.

"Ouch..."

"Hey, Shorty, you okay?"

"Yeah, I should just pay more attention to where I'm walking." She giggled slightly, indicating that she was fine, and not injured.

"The hell'd you trip over?" Gajeel wondered aloud marching behind her to find that which he was looking for.

"I don't know, but I think I stubbed my toe." She sat up crossed leged and rubbed her now red toe and watched Gajeel examine the tiles.

"There's a tile sticking out here...maybe if I push it,"

"Gajeel, I doubt that will work, it's the oldest trick in the-"

Gajeel had already pushed the tile in before she finished her sentence. A charcoal coloured wall appeared before them as the rest of the corridor seemed to be hidden behind it. A white door appeared in the centre of the wall.

"Book..." Levy stayed sitting and eyed the door.

"Gihi! You stand corrected, woman."

"I have a feeling this could lead to trouble..."

"Or Lily, Jet n' Droy. At least that's what I'd like to think."

"I hope so."

Gajeel took a step closer to the door and reached out a hand, gripping the handle.

"Gajeel," Levy almost whispered, though Gajeel could hear her well of course, thanks to his dragon senses.

"Huh?"

"be carefull, okay." She let out a small smile, her hazel eyes still focused on the Dragon Slayer before her.

Without responding to the Script Mage's request Gajeel twisted the handle of the cream door and pulled it towards him.

"What the...?" Gajeel stared wide-eyed at the fairly small room before him.

"W-what?" Levy stuttered, standing up finally, and slowly making her way over to the door. She was wearing a worried expression.

The room was filled with strange machines. In the centre of the room stood three tall, glass cylinders, each filled with a shiny, glittery, pale blue liquid. In a glass cabinet in the far left corner of the room were three small glass bottles, each had a cork screwed into the top. But of course, they weren't your usual corked glass bottles. One of the bottles were red, the second blue, and the last green (though they were all transparent). In the first bottles a pale blue orb was floating around, letting off a pale blue glow, the red bottle contained the same, though the orb was slightly larger, and of course red. But the last bottle? No orb. It was empty. Completely empty.

"The hell is all this!?" Gajeel questioned, trying to force himself to believe what he was seeing. "Hey, Levy...? You okay?"

"H-huh?!" The bluenette had been staring at the room since she'd layed eyes on it. In fact, it looked sort of like she was in some kind of trance.

"I said 'you okay?' You looked slightly...lost there."

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. I guess I just got kind of lost there..." She forced a small smile.

"Shall we go in?" Gajeel asked sending her a 'I'm ready' look.

"Well...we don't really have any other options...so I guess that's all we can do for now."

"Right." Gajeel took a few steps into the room and kept a close on the two orbs. After standing there for a few moments the Iron Dragon Slayer made his way over to the oak table that the coloured glass bottles stood upon. He examined them for a few moments.

"Hey, Levy, come look at this. It looks like somethin' is missin'."

 _Wait, did I just hear that right? Levy? He actually called me by my name. I-I guess he's really serious about this now then..._

"What do you mean?" The blue hair mage stepped cautiously over to the table, careful not to step on anything she shouldn't, especially taking the fact that she was barefoot into mind.

"These two bottles have orbs matching the bottles colour floating around in them, but this last one...nothin's there."

"You're right...I guess that is quite-"

Suddenly, all the light flooding the room disappeared. I was pitch black. The strange thing was, the two orbs seemed to have vanished too, blackness shadowed the room.

"G-Gajeel! W-what's going on!?" The mage took a steady step to the left to find Gajeel, just as she'd hoped to. She hugged him tightly.

"I-I don't know! But I bet it's not good..." Gajeel replied honestly.

In the blink of an eye light returned to the room. Only...they were back in the main room of the hotel, in front of the reception desk.

"W-what!? How the...! How do we get back here!?" Levy spat out the words swiftly, almost too fast to even understand. She released Gajeel from her worried hug, waving her arms around in the air like a lunatic.

"That was...weird. How're we back here? All I remember is the room going dark, stayin' dark for a minute or so and...when the room got light again we were back here..."

"My head is beginning to hurt. I need to sleep..."

"What about Lily? And Jet and Droy?"

"O-oh yeah! But before we get lost again, we should check their room just in case."

"Yeah."

* * *

Gajeel strolled into the room after unlocking the door and open it. Levy followed behind him. And just as Levy had said, the three were all tucked up in bed.

"The hell is goin' on here?"

"Maybe they got separated from us, and the same thing we experienced, they did too. Maybe they just came back, because they couldn't get back to us without your lock picking skills."

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Gajeel! You could have done that quietly! There are other people sleeping here!"

"Gajeel?" Jet yawned sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. "Levy!? What're you doing here at this hour?!"

"Long story?" Levy said, though it seemed like more of a question as she glanced over at Gajeel.

"Stop shouting! I'm trying to sleep! ...though now I'm hungry..." Droy moaned, kLildragging himself out of his bottom bunk bed and making his way slowly to the fridge. He took out three packets of sliced ham and returned to his bed, sitting up and digging in to his midnight snack.

"Hey Lily." The (only) female mage whispered softly. "I'm sorry for waking you, but we need to talk to you."

A few short moments later Lily had opened his eyes, sat up and began rubbing them and releasing a small yawn. Knowing this possibly could be a long story, Levy plopped herself down on Gajeel's bed crossed leged and Gajeel sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"What is it?" Lily questioned suspiciously. "...and why are you two up at this our?"

"Yeah. Make it quick, I'm sleepy." Jet yawned in a whiney voice.

"Did you forget what happened earlier or somethin'? Seriously now, what the hell happened?"

"What?" The three questioned in unison, their faces puzzled.

"Stop kiddin' around! What happened!? Where'd you go!?"

The surrounding mages acted as if they had no idea what happened. They all looked equally confused as Gajeel now, who didn't understand what they were playing at. Surely they knew how serious this actually was.

"Gajeel, I think you might be loosing your sanity..." Jet sweat dropped.

"Tch! Hey, Shrimp! Tell them I'm not goin' in-"

"Even Levy has no idea what you were talking about, you bored her to death."

Gajeel noticed that Levy was now curled up into a ball, next to Lily, lying on _his_ bed. She looked quite comfortable actually, peaceful, if you like. Her headband had seemed to slip off her head and rest behind her, allowing her blue locks to fall into her face.

"What the-! Grr! I'll tell ya in the morning! I'm tired!"

"But Gajeel, Levy on your bed. "Lily smirked. "You can't possibly move her, right? And the other bed is taken by our suitcases."

"Dammit! Lily!" Gajeel growled as the little exeed got closer to the bluenette, tucked her in, and snuggled up with her.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." Jet grinned climbing back under the covers.

"Yeah..." Within seconds Droy had beagan snoring, clutching the remaining packet of ham.

"Grrr." Gajeel pulled the blanket and pillow of the 'spare' bunk and threw them onto the floor. He made himself as comfy as one could on a hard floor, facing Levy and Lily.

"Dammed cat..." The - slightly annoyed - Dragon Slayer mumbled.

 _She actually looks quite cute sleeping, I mean, not that she doesn't always look cute or anythin, but- Wait! What! What the hell is wrong with me! Stupid, worthless, perverted brain! Stop! Thinking! That! Dammit!_

Gajeel mentally kicked himself.

 _You DO NOT think of her like that!_

 _Oh ho ho! Yes you do!_

 _What the!? Buzz off! Stupid damn brain!_

 _But you know that really you-_

 _Shut the hell up!_

Trying to get the thought out of his head and covering his bright scarlet face (though there was no-one awake to actually see it) with his hands, he turned over onto his back and closed his eyes. Hopefully if he slept, his messed up brain would shut the hell up and he'd forget the mental conversation he had just had with himself.

* * *

Yawning loudly, Gajeel sat up and examined his surroundings. Pantherlily, Jet and Droy were still snoring the day away - dispite the fact they had a job to do, and Levy? Well she was gone. Though that didn't really surprise Gajeel, she had probably went back to her room, or the library.

"I wish she'd leave a note before she runs off somewhere." Gajeel grumbled.

* * *

"I hope she's here now, otherwise I have no idea where she's ran off too."

Gajeel made his way to the same bookshelf he'd found Levy last time, and as expected, she was there. Though she wasn't alone this time.

"Seriously! Why the hell is he here!"

"Oh! Gajeel-kun is it?" Haruka smiled cheerfully.

"Gajeel!"

"Yeah. Why are you here exactly?"

"Uhhh...I-I uh... I'm..."

"Grrr! C'mon Shrimp! We're leavin'!" Gajeel marched up to Levy (and Haru) and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the library."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!? It's not _your_ place to drag me out of there!" Levy gave him and evil looking glare, one that - in theory - could kill.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

 _It it just me or is she acting weird? Nope! There's definitely something up with her. Thats NOT Levy!_

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it! As you already know there was no update last week, I got ill and in the end, I had only written about 200 words. I also wrote an authors note about it, I though I posted it, but I must have forgotten!**

 **Just a little warning that the language will most likely get quite strong from now on.**

 **NATSU VS. GRAY! I had a debate with my friend over this battle about a month ago! He said that Gray couldn't turn against Natsu when he found out he was END but I guess I was right! Woo! I kind of hope Gray kicks Natsu's ass! Though Natsu is the main character so he will probably win, though I believe that Lucy will help Natsu!**

 **Well that's all I have to** **say for now! Thanks for reading, and an extra thanks to all who followed, favourited and reviewed! See ya next week!**

 **-Volvagia57!**


End file.
